


1994

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Tags Will Update As Story Progresses, everyone is a mess, everyone is the same age btw >.>, hansol is antisocial, honestly verkwan is the only ship that I know I'm implementing, idk what I'm doing ;;;;;, only rated T because there's swearing sometimes, reply 1994 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chwe Hansol's life is changed in his first year of college, in 1994, when he meets his new housemates at his family's boarding home. The year is bound to bring surprises, new relationships and might even help him break out of his shell for once?* this book is highly based off of "Reply 1994" which is a very good drama that I recommend watching ;w; *(( also, idk how to write gudd ))





	1994

The Beginning of August 1994, Seoul

The sun shined pleasantly above the Chwe Boarding Home while phone calls began to come from all over South Korea from worried parents who anxiously wondered if their precious, country-bumpkin children had safely made it to their temporary homes.

The head of the household, Mr. Chwe, repeatedly answered calls with reassured statements such as “I’m sure they’ll get here soon! They seem smart!” and “Don’t worry! I just talked to them earlier!” Mr. Chwe’s son, Hansol, stayed in his room upstairs awaiting the chaos that would surely appear when his new housemates would come to live with him and his family for the school year. 

The Chwes owned a Boarding Home near Yonsei University, one of the most prestigious colleges in South Korea, and it was their first year housing students. The students that would come to live with them would be from the countryside, most likely quite a few hours away. The students would also, most likely, be quite rich as their parents would’ve had to make quite a lot of money to send them all the way to Seoul, the most expensive and bustling city in Korea. 

Hansol loosely tossed a baseball back and forth in his hands as he sat idly on his bed. None of the students had appeared yet but they were supposed to come in a few minutes. The clock on Hansol’s bedside drawer ticked obnoxiously as it began to remind Hansol of how shitty he was at socializing, nevermind making friends. Hansol didn’t even want his family to start a boarding home but, alas, it was his parents’ house which meant he didn’t really have a say when it came to those types of decisions.

Hansol stopped passing his baseball back and forth when his thoughts were interrupted by the brash knocking on the front door.

“Hansol-ah! Get the door!” Hansol heard his mom say, screaming from the kitchen.

“Alright!” Hansol yelled back as he got up from his bed with a sigh. Making his way from his bedroom, Hansol begrudging walked down the stairs and opened the door.

“Hello! My name is Kim Mingyu! I’m from Anyang! Please take care of me!” greeted a tall, young man while bowing. 

“Uhh.. Hey. Nice to meet you. I’m Chwe Hansol and this is my parents’ boarding home. Please feel free to choose any of the rooms except for the last two, those are my and my sister’s rooms, to stay in.”

Mingyu gave a toothy smile and started to head to the kitchen to greet Mrs. and Mr. Chwe before skipping up the stairs a bit too excited than the typical college freshman but who could blame him? Seoul certainly was very different from Anyang which, although wasn’t very far, was super tame compared to the business of Seoul (especially at night). 

“Mingyu seems like a nice kid. Very excited and sociable. Maybe you can pick some social cues from him.” Mrs. Chwe said to Hansol with a playful grin.

“Ha ha. Very funny. Thanks for reminding me of how terrible I am at interacting with literally anything that moves.” Hansol said in a sour tone.

“She’s right you know. You do suck at talking, like, in general.” Sofia, Hansol’s younger sister, said.

“Since when have you been here?” Hansol asked when a scowl.

“Not long, I came down after that lanky dude went upstairs.” Sofia replied. “I saw him trip over the carpet. Maybe we should remove it before he ends up breaking something like his face or, even worse, one of the vases.”

Mrs. Chwe snickered at Sofia’s witty remark. “I’m not even being funny.” Sofia said nonchalantly, “He reminds me of some overgrown puppy that’s about to accidentally knock down the entire house.”

Hansol left his mom and sister alone as he began to embark back up the stairs with a sigh and sat at his desk in his bedroom. Hansol probably should be getting ready to start college for the first time but, to be honest, he didn’t really want to with all of the events that were about to occur that day. Mingyu was only one of his new housemates out of the, in total, five. Talk about a nightmare. 

However, Hansol would just have to learn to suck it up because there was no way that he could change what his home had already become.

It was around lunchtime when another knock came at the door. This time, Sofia answered it. There were two people at the door.

“Hello! My name is Kwon Soonyoung, I’m from Namyangju! It’s nice to meet you, I hope you will treat me prettily!” said the taller, by quite a margin, of the two with a bow. Hansol waved slightly and bowed.

“Hi. My name is Lee Jihoon and I’m from Busan. Please take care of me well.” the shorter one said with a small smile.

“It’s nice to meet both of you.” Hansol said. “My name is Chwe Hansol and this is my sister, Sofia. Our parents own this place. Feel free to choose from any of the rooms upstairs except for three that I, my sister and one of the other housemates that came earlier have taken. Also, by the way, do you guys know each other?”

“Ah no!” Soonyoung said with a wave of his hand. “We just ran into each other at the front of your house.”

“Ah okay.” Hansol said with a curt nod.  
Hansol stepped aside to allow Soonyoung and Jihoon walk into the living room, greet his parents and go upstairs.

“Hey boys! We’re about to have lunch so just set your stuff down in your rooms and get washed up and come downstairs so that we can eat together.” Mrs. Chwe yelled after the two new boys as they went up the stairs. “Also please tell the Mingyu to come as well. He’s new too and he should be in one of the rooms up there!”

The boys responded with a “Yes ma’am!” as they dragged their luggage up the steps.

Hansol proceeded to go into the kitchen to help his mom finish cooking whatever she had left and in a few minutes, three boys came down the stairs with smiles on their faces; happy to finally eat after a long day in an entirely new part of Korea.

Mrs. Chwe set down different side dishes and bowls of rice on the table and the boys thanked her before scarfing down the food that was in front of them.

“Uh.. Don’t you think you made a bit too much?” Hansol whispered to his mom while glancing at the overfilled dishes that had food bursting over the edges of them.

“Nonsense!” Hansol’s mom responded. “You are all growing kids, you need to eat while you can still grow. Especially that Jihoon kid.”

“Okay. Whatever you say…” Hansol said before joining the others at the dining table.

“Oh hi Hansol-shi!” Mingyu said with small chunks of food flying out of his mouth as he talked. “Wow! This is really delicious! Your mom is super good at cooking!” The others nodded in agreement.

“I’ll tell her that you guys enjoyed the food very deliciously later.” Hansol said with a polite smile.

“Anyways, we were talking about our hometowns and we were wondering where you’re from.” Mingyu said.

Hansol knew they were referring to his foreign features. “Ah.. I was born in New York but I don’t remember anything since I’ve lived in Hongdae since I was five to recently before I moved here to Seoul. My mom is foreign though. She’s from America while my dad is Korean.”

“Whoa! That’s super cool!” Soonyoung said with wide eyes. “You’re really handsome, you know? 

“Ah thank you.” Hansol said with a polite smile.

“Seoul is seriously different from where I’m from.” Jihoon said. “Back in Busan, I could hear the sea and birds squawking all the time. But here, all I really hear are cars and people bustling around… It’s not bad though. It’s kinda cool actually to see how different it is here.”

The other kids nodded in agreement. “Anyang isn’t even super far from here but I can tell the difference!” Mingyu exclaimed.

“I almost got lost on the subway when I was trying to get here.” Soonyoung admitted. “There’s just so many places to go, it was really confusing.”

The boys kept talking about various things while eating lunch until almost all the food was gone. (How did they eat so much? The world may never know.)

After lunch, Hansol felt a little better about this whole thing and even considered becoming friends with the new kids. Hansol had learned a lot about the trio that was now living with him and he went over the facts that he had learned about them in his head. He learned that Jihoon’s father owned a fishing company with a lot, as in a lot, of boats and that he was going to major in Music Theory and Composition. He also learned that Soonyoung’s dad was the CEO of a company that owned many of the buses in cities and that he was going to major in Choreography Composition. Lastly, Hansol learned that Mingyu’s father owned a few buildings (or something? Hansol’s mind kinda drifted off at some point) and that he was going to major in Pharmacology. All in all, they just seemed like good kids and Hansol hoped that the last two housemates would be just as good.

“Hansol-ah! Come here for a moment!” Mrs. Chwe called out from downstairs. Hansol went back outside his room while grumbling about just wanting to hang out by himself in his room and listen to music.

“Yes mom?” Hansol said. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go outside and show your new housemates around the city. It’ll be good for them to learn where everything is so that they don’t get lost and it’ll be a bonding experience for all of you!” Hansol’s mom said.

“Can’t you or Sofia or something do that?” Hansol drawled out. “I have… stuff to do..”

“Right. Cause lying down on your bed listening to music all day is sooooo important.” Mrs. Chwe said sarcastically.

“Ughhhh. Fine.” Hansol finally agreed. “Let me just go get them and we can walk down to the stores or whatever.”

“Good! Don’t forget to have fun!” 

Hansol knocked on Mingyu’s door first as it was the closest to the top of the stairs.

“Hey Mingyu. I was wondering if you’d like me to show you around town with the other guys since there isn’t much to do today?” Hansol asked while creaking the door open after a muffled “Come In!” came from inside the room.

“Sure! That seems fun!” Mingyu said, hopping off his bed and grabbing his pager and a jacket.

“Cool!” Hansol said with a small grin.

Hansol glanced around Mingyu’s room before leaving to get Soonyoung and Jihoon. Despite coming in the morning, Mingyu had barely unpacked any of the luggage he had brought with him. Only taking out a few books and some clothing that was spread sporadically across the room. It seemed that Mingyu had also brought quite a few posters that Hansol assumed would eventually be put up on the walls but he couldn’t quite see what was on them as they were rolled up.

Both Soonyoung and Jihoon also agreed to walking around the city for the day and grabbed their pagers and jackets as well. Hansol noticed that Jihoon had unpacked a lot of stuff but there seemed to still be a lot of luggage yet. Hansol wondered if all of Jihoon’s stuff would even fit inside the room. Hansol also noticed how there appeared to be a 3 large stacks of CDs on one of the corners of Jihoon’s desk. Hansol wasn’t close enough to read their titles but he might be able to ask Jihoon about them later if the topic comes up. 

Within Soonyoung’s room, the majority of his luggage was still unpacked with only basic essentials laid randomly on his bed such as his toothbrush, toothpaste, pager, etc. Hansol wondered if Soonyoung had even tried to motivate himself into unpacking everything. However, Soonyoung also had many CDs on his desk. There weren’t as many as in Jihoon’s collection but there were a decent amount. Hansol assumed that Soonyoung used them to get inspiration for choreography.

All four boys met at the front door and went outside while saying goodbye to the rest of Hansol’s family.

“So.. Where to first?” Soonyoung asked excitedly.

“I guess I could show you guys where all the basic stuff is and then we can go find places where more fun stuff is.” Hansol answered.

“Sounds cool.” Soonyoung said, satisfied with Hansol’s answer.

Hansol led the group to basic areas first such as the closest grocery store, the path to the subway that was the quickest from their home and the path that would allow them to get to Yonsei University the quickest. After showing all of those places, it seemed that two hours had already passed. Hansol thought hard about what fun places he could show the group and decided that it would be best to go the closest park because it was a very good recreational area and they would hang out there if they ever got bored.

After walking a lap around the park, the boys decided they were exhausted and finally went back to the house.

“Mom! We’re back!” Hansol yelled as he opened the front door.

“Oh boys! Another one of your housemates has come! Come say hi!” Mrs. Chwe said from the living room.

The boys were greeted with a muscular looking man with big “cow” eyes.

“Hello! My name is Choi Seungcheol! I’m from Daegu and I hope that we will get along well!” the man said.

The boys all exchanged greetings before settling down on the couch, still tired from their stroll around town. They decided to all just watch T.V. as Mr. Chwe cooked dinner for all of them and Seungcheol set his room up upstairs. 

“Boys come eat!” Mr. Chwe called from the kitchen.

All five boys ate at the dinner table with, like usual, way too much food for eight people (if that was even possible).

While talking Hansol learned that Seungcheol was going to major in Music Management and Merchandising and that his family came from a long line of CEOs to some company back in Daegu. Seungcheol seemed like a nice guy in Hansol’s eyes and he was sure that they would be able to become friends (as well as the other boys). 

“Hey wait a minute.” Mr. Chwe said abruptly, making all eyes turn to him, “There still one more kid left that hasn’t come yet.”

“Huh. You’re right.” Mrs. Chwe said. “Maybe he got lost somewhere? Should we go find him?”

“Nah, he’s old enough to find this place.” Mr. Chwe replied. “He probably just got caught up in something and is on his way.”

“Whatever you say…”

After eating dinner, the entire household went back to watching T.V. to spend some time together and get used to each other’s company. Everyone got absorbed into the movie that was showing on the screen that they hadn’t even realized that two hours had passed and it was currently 10:00 pm. 

It began raining after a while and, soon enough, it was pouring. The loud noise of thunder brought everyone back to their senses and they began to actually worry about the last housemate that was supposed to come hours prior.

“We should call his parents.” Mrs. Chwe suggested, “Maybe he’s visiting a friend an-”

All of sudden a faint knocking was heard on the door that was barely noticeable due to the loud noise of rain and thunder.

“Well speak of the devil.” Mr. Chwe muttered as he got up to open the door.

A soaked boy suddenly burst through the door as soon as it was unlocked. As the boy caught his breath, everyone tore their eyes from the T.V. and began to stare intently at the newcomer.

The boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and greeted the eight pairs of eyes watching him. “Hello, it’s nice to meet everyone. I’m sorry I’m so late, the subways are confusing and I got lost at least twenty times trying to get here. My name is Boo Seungkwan and I’m from Jeju. Please take care of me well!” the boy said with a deep, quick bow while dripping water onto Mrs. Chwe’s brand new carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> I have no idea how to write and I also have no knowledge about college (or even high school actually) or the 90s. Help.
> 
> I hope you like this story though! This is, obviously, based off of “Reply 1994” which is a drama that I’m watching with my mom currently. (( I think it’s just alright (“Reply 1996” is better) but my mom loves it so we’re watching it anyway ))
> 
> If I get anything wrong in this story please don’t hesitate to tell me so that I can fix them as I make a *lot* of mistakes. All the time.
> 
> I hope I portray the Seventeen members correctly as I haven’t been a CARAT for a very long time but I’m kinda excited to write this (??) Also, I don’t really know much about the 90s because I wasn’t born within them (I was born in the 2000s) so if I mess something up, once again, please tell me.
> 
> Writing is a small hobby of mine but I can never really seem to go completely through with any of my ideas so let's see how this goes… ;;;;
> 
> Thanks for reading! @’3’@


End file.
